


Text Messages

by fxbulouskilljoy



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbulouskilljoy/pseuds/fxbulouskilljoy
Summary: I wrote this book in 2013 when I was 13, please have mercy on my writing skills.-“u know u like it when I talk like that.”





	1. one

louis tommo: hey i saw ur kik on twitter

louis tommo: is it alright that i kiked u?

harry styles: uh shore, i suppose so

louis tommo: well m'louis 

harry styles: m'harry 

louis tommo: so... 

louis tommo: wanna trade?

harry styles: wut? 

louis tommo: like nudes... wanna trade?

harry styles: wait woah

harry styles: no i dont wanna trade anything. 

harry styles: bye. 

louis tommo: wait no! M'sorry. 

louis tommo: why are u reading them? 

louis tommo: really m'sorry. 

louis tommo: HAROLD! :(

harry styles: do not call me Harold.

harry styles: ever!

louis tommo: im sorry..... 

louis tommo: :(


	2. two

harry styles: why is your name 'sorry harold'?

sorry harold: bc I am sorry for just coming onto u like that...

harry styles: its okay youre not the first person to do that to me tbh.

sorry harold: wow, now I feel bad.

harry styles: like I said, its fine.

sorry harold: okie ;) 

sorry harold: :)* whoops

harry styles: you know... you can change your name now. 

sorry harold: oh right!

harry styles: yeh haha..

louis tommo: soooo.... 

louis tommo: where are u from??

harry styles: cheshire, how about you?

louis tommo: doncaster! we're like 2hrs apart...

harry styles: really? cool.

louis tommo: we should meet! 

harry styles: wut? I just met you yesterday lou. 

louis tommo: lou? ;) hmmm 

harry styles: bye. 

louis tommo: WAIT NO IM SORRY 

louis tommo: BABY COME BACK 

louis tommo: harry... 

louis tommo: I see u reading it..

louis tommo: can I call u haz? cause I like the letter z, and r's suck.

louis tommo: hazzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

louis tommo: :'((((( 

harry styles: why does your face have so many chins?

louis tommo: bc it looks like u :)

harry styles: bye.

louis tommo: omfg


	3. three

louis t: haz! 

louis t: its been awhile..

louis t: like a week.

harry styles: i realized, but we talked on twitter a few times so. 

louis t: u never even replied on twitter

louis t: i was talking to myself 

louis t: but u saw my tags then?!

harry styles: whoops.

harry styles: sorry 

louis t: harold my feelings are hurt 

harry styles: bye.

louis t: WAIT WHAT?

louis t: what did i even do this time?

louis t: stop reading them haz

louis t: i love u *cries*

harry styles: dont call me hAROLD lewis. 

louis t: no stop. 

louis t: don't LEWis mE. 

harry styles: okay lewis

louis t: bye. 

harry styles: thats my thing 

harry styles: bye. 

louis t: -_- 

louis t: ur rood


	4. four

louis t: u know, i dont know ur age haz.

louis t: how old are u?

harry styles: 17 hby? 

louis t: 19.. 

louis t: holy shit 

louis t: ur a baby 

louis t: lil baby haz

harry styles: -_-t 

harry styles: m'not a baby 

louis t: aww is the lil baby upset? 

harry styles: lewis.. 

louis t: harold dont do that. 

harry styles: aww is lil lewis upset? 

louis t: harold... 

louis t: stop being a child. 

harry styles: lol well i have to go ttyl?

louis t: idk harold maybe. 

harry styles: bye.


	5. five

harry styles: i got a joke

harry styles: wanna hear it? or more like read it?

louis t: lay it on me 

louis t: ;) 

harry styles: perv

harry styles: anyways. 

harry styles: knock knock

louis t: whos there?

harry styles: daisy 

louis t: daisy who? 

harry styles: daisy me rollin' they hating LOL

louis t: ... thats not funny at all haz... 

harry styles: well i have another one... 

harry styles: knock knock

louis t: oh gods

louis t: whos there? 

harry styles: urine 

louis t: urine who? 

harry styles: urinesecure dont know what for

louis t: harold did u just quote some teeny pop band?

harry styles: i will find you... 

harry styles: and i will kill you...

louis t: wtf haz? 

louis t: whaddid i do? 

harry styles: >:) 

louis t: wha?

harry styles: ¤Ωθฯ

louis t: harry wtf? u okay?

harry styles: >:) 

louis t: okay... bye now.


	6. six

louis t: u know, u never did tell me why u wanted to kill me 

harry styles: lewis 

harry styles: you called me harold

louis t: do

louis t: NOT

louis t: lewis

louis t: me

harry styles: ah see you dont like it right?

louis t: no haz thats a pet peeve

harry styles: i have another joke tho

louis t: oh godsssss

harry styles: dont oh godsssss me

harry styles: its a good one now listen

harry styles: knock knock

louis t: *sighs* whos there?

harry styles: >.> i eat mop

louis t: i eat mop who?

harry styles: i never knew that LOL 

louis t: wait wha?

louis t: i dont get it 

louis t: ... oh

louis t: harold thats nasty

harry styles: you said it lewis not me 

harry styles: but dont call me harold, anyways another one?

harry styles: knock knock

louis t: dont u have a life?

harry styles: no anyways knock knock

louis t: whos there? 

harry styles: figs

louis t: figs who? 

harry styles: figs the doorbell its broken! 

harry styles: LOL THAT ONE WAS FUNNY 

louis t: what.. where do u get these?

harry styles: the world may never know.. 

louis t: okayy... 

harry styles: lol bye lou 

louis t: wait dont go 

louis t: lets talk? 

louis t: harry?

louis t: ur not even readin them 

louis t: omfg whaddid i do?

louis t: haz?

louis t: okay bye... ttyl


	7. seven

louis t: u should gimmie ur # bc u love me 

louis t: and mayb i wanna talk to u on the phone one day 

harry styles: if i give you my # will you stop being annoying? 

louis t: gods yessndj!!! 

louis t: i only annoy u bc im louis ;) 

harry styles: (insert random number) k bye. 

\- 

louis smiled down at his phone before copying and pasting harrys number to his contacts. 

he saved harrys number under 'tasmanian". 

he shot harry a quick message and waited for a response.   
[ QUICK A/N THE STORY WILL NOW HAVE SEPARATE P.O.V.S FOR EACH BOY. OKAY KEEP READING. SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION!] 

_   
/LOUIS POV/

tasmanian: lou? 

me: yes harold

tasmanian: noo omfg dont start 

me: ily too 

tasmanian: sometimes you annoy my soul so bad the devil doesnt want it anymore

me: that was deep 

me: like me in u ;) 

tasmanian: wut? anyways whatd you save my name as? 

me: tasmanian 

me: bc ur a devil 

tasmanian: fuck off 

me: i think u meant 'fuck me' 

tasmanian: pervert bye lou

me: no omfg i quit 

tasmanian: liar

me: NO AM FR 

me: dont u dare leave me haz

me: oh my fuck


	8. eight

/HARRY POV/

this bitch: so are u like gay af?

this bitch: cause m'gay af ;) 

me: well i like dick if that's what youre asking lewis 

this bitch: omfg 

this bitch: omfg 

this bitch: ur annoying 

me: cool. (: 

this bitch: anyways 

this bitch: whats my name in ur phone? 

me: this bitch

this bitch: awh ily too 

this bitch: foOkin loosA

me: your letters are having growth spurts i see

this bitch: IM ATILL JENNY FROM DA BLOCK 

this bitch: STILL* and i know asshole 

me: jennifer lopez eh 

jenny from da block: what? 

jenny from da block: oh koOl

me: i changed your name to 'jenny from da block'. 

me: cause i can 

jenny from da block: wtf 

jenny from da block: i mean damn i gotta ass but not that fat 

me: omfg bye 

_  
i couldnt even contain my laughter anymore. i had to face it, louis wasnt bad at all. 

he literally was so random and i thought it was hilarious  
_

/LOUIS POV/ 

tasmanian: i mean if we're just qouting songs 

tasmanian: ALL EYES IN ME.IN THE MIDDLE.OF THE RING.JUST LIKE A CIRCUS 

me: britney spears? srsly 

white girl britney: yeah problem? 

me: not at all white girl britney 

white girl britney: wut? is that my contact name? 

me: nooooooooooooooooohooooooppoooopooooooiiiioooooooooaoo oooooooodooooooooooooooooooóoooøioiihuoooooooooiioonnv hug iooooooo why would u thibk.that? 

white girl britney: istg if thats my name lewis i will hurt you & learn how to type jenny 

me: omfg 

me: just kill me now

me: bc u are hurtin my soul when u call mE LEWIS 

soul killer: shore lol


End file.
